


Wow! You won't believe what happens when a recently dead person and a god are forced to team up together!

by tsunafishsisyis



Series: SIOCs with a purpose?! Click here to find out more! [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunafishsisyis/pseuds/tsunafishsisyis
Summary: a prologue of sorts to 'SIOCs with a purpose?! Click here to find out more!'





	Wow! You won't believe what happens when a recently dead person and a god are forced to team up together!

'So, is this thing like that utility - batility - belt that Batman has?'

'…Why would you think that? He has a belt around his waist, you have a cog birthmark on your shoulder.'

'Yeah, but it has the same functions, right?'

'Well, yes, but Batman's belt is, to be honest, lame.'

'Blasphemy.'

'Doesn't change the fact. Plus, I'm a god. A god can't blaspheme.'

'Really?'

'Don't doubt the god. What I say goes.'

'Right.'

'…'

'…So, is it like Batman's belt?'

'No!'

'But… it can switch to different modes- items- thingamabobs?'

'Yes…'

'And I can somehow pull out things from it?'

'Yeees…'

'And it looks pretty cool?'

'The birthmark looks cooler, but yeeeees…'

'Isn't that essentially the same as Batman's belt?'

'For the love of- Y'know what, fine, it's the same as Batman's belt.'

'But you just said it wasn't.'

'I changed my mind. Now it is.'

'But-'

'Shut up. If I say it is, it is. I'm the fucking anime god, mortal. You may not question me.'

'…Won't you get arrested for, like, violating copyright laws or something?'

'FOR FUCK'S SA-'

'Language.'

'I AM A GOD. YOU, MORTAL, SHALT NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DOES THOU UNDERSTAND?'

'Ooh, look, the old english has broken out.'

'…'

'Y'know, for an all-mighty god, all you seem to be able to do is materialise stuff to bang your head on.'

'Shut up.'

'…'

'…'

'…So-'

'Shut up.'

'…Nah.'

'I regret choosing you.'

'I regret you choosing me too.'

'I'm glad we feel the same way.'

'I could have been chosen by an awesome god, but noooooo, I get chosen by _you_ instead.'

'I will kill you in your sleep.'

'Already dead, remember?'

'Shit. I will make things miserable for you in your next life then.'

'Can't. Your mission is to help me with your divine powers, remember? Or something. I zoned out when the god of all gods was talking.'

'I honestly cannot blame you for that. But I still hate you.'

'Don't worry, I love myself enough for both of us.'

'…Did you just slip a sexual innuendo in there?'

'Oho~ What is going on in that dirty mind of yours, Kami-sama~'

'Fuck you.'

'Glad-'

**'Don't you think it's time for you to be going?'**

'Fine…'

'…Hmph.'

**Go along now then, and try to get along. Also, you, this is indeed a mission, but this is also another chance. Don't forget to enjoy yourself and actually live.'**

'Ohohoho~ Don't worry, I'll enjoy myself plenty~'

'…'

'Is that an 'Are you fucking serious' face or a 'Don't you dare leave me with this crazy fucker' face?'

'What do you think?'

'Both?'

'Congratulations, you've learned how to read and interpret facial expressions. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.'

'Thank you~ Do I get a medal?'

'You-'

**'You two should go. _Now_.'**

'Yes, sir!'

Two portals open and two figures hurriedly pass through their respective gateways. It is only after the swirling blackness swallows them up that the bold voice speaks again.

**'And yet another magnificent story unfolds...'**

A portal reopens and a head sticks out.

'Ahahahahaha- yeah, _no_.'

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know, man...


End file.
